Talon's End Game
by robisonnoel
Summary: Talon and family are back. His continuing war with the Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Chicago**

Jinn and I stepped from the Taxi at an address the Harry Dresden had given us. It looked like a castle in the middle of Chicago. Both Jinn, and I were well rested, as after the battle in Montana, the area where the gates sprung up seem to have gone into remission. The whole family had gone to Hawaii, and in the first time ever, Pele allowed a mortal wizard, Harry Dresden to accompany us. He had brought his daughter with him, a beautiful child, and his moose of a dog. True to word, Cheyanne had brought Bear, and the sight of the two children, and the two huge beasts playing had been a joy to watch. It was also fun to watch him blush, when Jinn, and the two older girls donned their string bikinis to swim, and made sure to make as much physical contact with him as they could. When Sigrum showed up and, and in typical European fashion, decided that bikinis were too much clothing. That was the funniest thing of all. Even I was uncomfortable as all the female folk stripped down to birthday suits to sunbath. Harry, and I retreated to the front porch, and split a bottle of bourbon. Bear, and Mouse joined us as we sat enjoying the day.

Reaching the door, I reached up and pressed a button, and heard a buzzing noise. Immediately the speaker spoke in a language I did not understand, sounded like Norwegian.

"Lord Talon, and Lady", I spoke into the speaker, and the door immediately opened. The opener was a short brunette lady, not beautiful, but cute in a girl next door kind of way. She stepped back from the door, in perfect balance, and I knew she was a dangerous person.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Better Future society. I am Karrin Murphy, and you are"?

Jinn stepped forward. "I am Lady Jinn, and this is my husband Lord Talon of Jade", stepping up to Murphy, she hugged her and kissed both her cheeks. "I have heard about you from a dear friend".

"And who, Lady would that friend be", she asked quietly.

"The Winter Knight, Miss Murphy, in Hawaii we discussed the people we could trust in Chicago, and your name came up most adamantly". For a moment, I saw a vast sadness in her eyes. With a shake of her shoulders it was gone.

"Please follow me. Mr. Marcone, and Miss Gard are already waiting."

"There is another to follow", Jinn says, and the door buzzer goes off. Opening the door, a large Viking looking fellow escorts in two young men in Warden's cloaks, and a young beautiful Chinese girl, in a sheath dress, decorated in cranes.

"Lord Talon", says the young lady, and I am struck with a moment of dislocation. I know the voice, but not the person speaking.

Jinn though is not confused. "Ancient Mai", she asks.

Then with what I can only call a girlish giggle she answers. "But of course. I apologize for my appearance, but having the Philosopher's stone does have its advantages. My Lord Talon, I never realized what a handsome man you are, and your Lady is just scrumptious", she says with a smile.

"Thank you, my Lady, but the other members of this meeting are waiting", says Jinn, because I am still dumb founded by the change.

Lead by Miss Murphy, we enter a conference room. John Marcone, and Sigrum Gard immediately rise from their seats, and give an abbreviated bow, which Jinn and I return. Gesturing towards seats, both I, Jinn and Ancient Mai sit, as well as Marcone and Gard.

"Welcome Lord Talon, and Lady Jinn, after meeting your daughter I have longed to meet you", said Marcone graciously.

Setting silently, I studied the crime lord. Give him credit he didn't seem discomforted, didn't try to break the silence. Reaching into my coat pocket, I drew forth a heavy bag, placed it on the table, and slid it gently over in front of him. "I owe you for a car", I said quietly. "Here is your payment, also you have an arrangement with a professor that is working with my daughter. A financial arrangement, which I wish for you to discontinue. I will provide all the money they need to continue their arrangement. Last I have a business proposition for you".

Marcone sat, his fingers steepled in front of him, totally calm, totally in focus. This man was dangerous. "What business proposition"?

"I need to launder a large amount of gold, and convert it into cash. I also need to buy weapons, specialized weapons, with no questions asked, nor entanglement with law enforcement".

"And where would these weapons be used", Marcone asked.

I was impressed that he would ask such a question, he genuinely cared about the answer. "Against a threat to all humanity, is all you can know", I answer, and Sigrum whispers into his ear.

Ancient Mai, who had been setting quietly through the whole meeting, had, had enough.  
"Why am I here boy", she says angrily.

"Because," says Jinn. "You are the only one that we can trust". Rising from her chair, she walks behind Marcone's chair, and places her hands on his shoulders. "Mr. Marcone, we would like you to soul gaze with Talon".

"To what purpose".

"We must know that you are not influenced by another", I said.

"Do it", he says unafraid. He seriously was not ready to see what was inside Talon. Marcone knew death, but he did not know slaughter. He knew conflict, but not hopeless conflict. He had seen friends die, but not butchered, not despoiled until their own family didn't know them. He tried to pull away, but he saw Talon, in hopeless situation, after hopeless situation. He saw the battle in the valley, he saw the nightmarish beings trying to destroy humanity, but give him credit. It did not drive him mad, it made him mad. In his fury, he fought the apparitions.

"He is untouched", I said, seeing the truth in the soul gaze. "Baron Marcone, I have heard you have connections, in both the underworld, and government. I have need of military grade weapons without questions from the ATF. I vow to you that these weapons will never be seen in this world once I have them in my possession".

"Give me a moment, that was rather intense", says Marcone, obviously shaken.

"Ancient Mai", I said. "You are here today to listen to a proposition I have. First, the war with the Others, is not being won, and I feel there is a need to change that".

Gard cleared her throat and looked meaningfully towards Marcone.

"Miss Gard, how much does the Baron know about this subject", Jinn asked.

"Only the barest details, My Lady, there was an incursion in the city some time ago, and I had to fill him in on the circumstances".

"Baron Marcone, I must ask that you leave this room", Jinn said, pointing towards the door.

"No", I said. "He needs to know this".

"He could be easily compromised", said Gard, looking steadily at her employer.

"As could any of you with the exception of myself, and Mai, but that is neither here nor there. If they have not taken him so far they feel no need".

"And why, Lord Talon, are you so certain that I cannot have been compromised", said Ancient Mai, a slight smile on her face.

"Because Mai, you are Jade court", I said. "For all these years, you have been their agent within the Wizard's council".

"I have not sworn to you", she said quietly. "I do not recognize your authority".

"Good, I do not need it, and from what I have heard you are fully behind the White Counsel, and I wish that to continue. Your allegiances have changed, and I respect that. You are hereby released from the Jade. The important thing is that knowing what you are gives me one member on the Counsel who I can trust not to be taken. I ask for no undue influence, only reasoned response to the things are coming next". A knock at the door interrupted the meeting, and the door opened. Miss Murphy stood there.

"There is another who wishes to join your meeting". Behind her a familiar figure loomed.

"Rashid", I said, standing up and walking towards him. We gripped forearms in a warrior's hand shake. Introductions and greetings are exchanged within the room, and once everyone is seated, I continue.

"For many thousands of years, the battle at the outer gates has gone on. Fully defensive, the Outsiders have controlled the tempo of this battle, attacking and retreating with no pursuit. I'm not questioning the need for this as I know the outcome of a single incursion, a single defeat. Yet I have a few questions. First, is there a limited number of them, and can we just destroy them all, or is there someplace out there that we do not know where they are being created, breeding"?

"Frankly", said the Gate Keeper, "we do not know".

"That is the point, we do not know. That is the problem. When you have an enemy that you wish to defeat, you look for weaknesses. You attack his lines of supply, and production. You attack his soldiers and how they are trained and supplied".

"You are talking about a conventional mankind war", said the Gate Keeper quietly.

"No I am talking about any war. There is a strategy, and a goal".

"Their goal is to eliminate this reality, and impose their own", said Miss Gard.

"Exactly, and our job is to decimate, and destroy them to ensure our own survival. I have taken steps to do so".

"Talon your introduction of human weapons was instrumental in the recent victory, but the Outsiders will adapt", Rashid says.

"What if instead of twenty machine guns, I could have fielded 20 Abrams main battle tanks, that could pursue them, decimate them, follow them to their home, and fucking nuke them with tactical weapons? Srey's power in Montana carried over, and won the battle at the wall. They are vulnerable, and it's time to exploit that."

"The problem is, that anyone who returns, may carry the contagion", says Rashid.

"That is why Ancient Mai is here. Jade Court cannot be infected, and that power was given by a wizard. We need to know how that was done. Think about it. If we could enact that spell, no one would be vulnerable. Their most dangerous weapon would be gone"!

Everybody at the table looked thoughtful at that pronouncement.

"I am old, but not that old", says the now young Ancient Mai.

"And neither is any of the Jade court, but there must be a way to retrieve this knowledge. Somewhere, somehow that knowledge must be there", I said passionately.

"If the knowledge was written down, there is one who would know it", says Mai.

"Who", I ask.

"Ivy", she says. "The Oracle".

"How do I contact, this Oracle", I ask.

"Write a note", says Murphy, who up until now I hadn't seen in the room. "She is the responsory of all the knowledge of mankind, anything that is written she knows".

"Would she be willing to help", Jinn says.

"Maybe, she has a special connection to Harry, after he saved her from the Denarians. I would counsel you to have him ask her", says Murphy.

"I do not see where that would win the war", says Ancient Mai thoughtfully. "It would help, but I think there is another arrow in your quiver Lord Talon".

"There is Mai, the most powerful human weapons involve electronics, that magic can defeat. My daughter has been working with a mathematician and believes there may be a way to shield electronics from magic. If that is so, there is a world of deadly war machines that we could bring to bear against the Outsiders, and literally millions of human warriors to man them, if we can keep them from being infected".

Rashid looked interested. "What kind of weapons are you talking about Lord Talon"?

"All of them. Up to and including tactical nuclear weapons. None of us. Human nor fey cares about what happens beyond the gates. I want to turn it into a wasteland. Where nothing, and I mean nothing can survive. Their threat must be ended, and I plan to do so".

"A worthwhile goal, Lord Talon, but where would you find the warriors to man these weapons? Where would you find funding", Marcone asked.

"Baron Marcone, if mankind knew what is going on there would be a panic, but there are warriors. There have always been warriors in the human race. Why do you think the Fey do not rule the world, or some asshole supernatural being? Because humanity is dangerous! We kill each other in the hundreds of millions! If they knew about a threat, an inhuman threat, they would bond together, and do literally anything to destroy it. Mab, my children's God Mother, and Winter have been fighting this aberration for centuries! It has warped a natural force, into something evil. Then only because they are slightly resistant to Nemesis, and when effected can be detected. Humans cannot. When affected no one can tell. Isn't that right Rashid"?

"You are correct Lord Talon. I can detect the affliction in the warriors of Winter, but not in humans".

"But the warriors of Jade cannot be touched", said Mai wonderingly.

"If we can insulate both humanity, and their weapons against the influence of the Outsiders, and their magic", Gard says.

"Then we are going to fuck them in the ass. Destroy them, and end their threat. As for money, Baron Marcone, that is why I have come to you. I can literally get any amount of precious metals that I want. My former patron PELE, has offered to bring a river of gold up, next to my house. Platinum, rare earths, you name it, but I do not wish to crash the markets. You are a crime lord, and know how to launder money. Yet after our soul gaze, I see you are much more. As a fellow human, I see that you are also a warrior, and this is a battle you cannot turn away from".

"You know that if you, and your daughter find a way to shield magic, you'll have a target on your back", Marcone says thoughtfully. "Are you willing to let others into your organization"?

"What are you talking about", says Jinn.

"I have a shell company, that does investments. I have a minor talent running it. She is clairvoyant, can see the future, a couple of days, in the stock market. With an initial capital influence, she could generate millions, or cover millions", Marcone says thoughtfully.

"And the weapons", I ask.

"The Russians are always willing to sell weapons, but they are low quality. I have a contact with an Israeli company, that would do business. If the weapons are not going to their enemies".

"And your cut", says Jinn.

"Fifty percent", says Marcone.

"You fucking asshole", Jinn says standing up.

"Done", says I!

"But Honey he is robbing us", Jinn says passionately.

"Darling, half of infinity, is still infinity. Whatever I have to do to defeat the Outsiders, is a small price to pay money, fuck money. If Baron Marcone becomes a threat. You can kill him dear".

"Wait? What", says Marcone.

"Baron Marcone, my daughter already had the opportunity to rip your fucking head off. She is the least powerful of my daughters", says Jinn sweetly.

"Least powerful", Gard says in awe.

"Yes, Cheyanne would erase Chicago from the map, and Srey would kill every living being within a hundred-mile radius." I am proud of my daughters. "Right now, you are not infected by the Others. Remember this conversation if you are".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 College**

The explosion wasn't all that loud, but the amount of smoke it produced was truly impressive. Professor Gripentrog stood, his goggles on his forehead, and I had to laugh because he looked like a reverse raccoon. I'm sure I looked the same, and the mass spectrometer that we had placed my shielding ring in, was slag metal. "Well that was interesting", he stated calmly, and I had to giggle a bit. Being around explosions did that to me for some reason. Opening the machine with a small pry bar, he recovered the ring, and looked at it interestedly. "The chemical tests, and spectral analysis cannot identify this substance, so therefore it is not part of our periodic table. You say that Pele, the goddess of the volcano gave this to you"?

"Pele, goddess of fire and lightning, to be accurate", said a new voice. I turned, and stepping through the laboratory door was my Auntie Pele. Beautiful, wearing a Hawaiian print sun dress, she smiled with her beautiful recurved smile, and stepped over to give me a hug, and kisses on both cheeks.

"Auntie", I said "I'm covered with ashes, you'll get your dress dirty".

The Professor staring at Pele's breasts shock himself, a little bemused, then regained his confidence. "Young lady, this is a secure lab. You cannot be here", he said pompously.

Walking over to him she gave him a hug, and kisses on the cheeks. Standing on tip toes she whispered into his ear. "I am PELE".

"Auntie, this is Professor Gripentrog, my teacher".

"See here, young lady", he started to say. Then PELE raised one hand, and molten lava dripped from it on to the floor, immediately followed by a small bolt of lightning, that struck the destroyed mass spectrometer.

Stepping away from him, she studied the lab. "I thought I might make your quest a bit easier. I am connected to your ring, and when something happens to them, I know. What exactly we're you trying to do to it my sweet"?

"Auntie, we were trying to identify what material it was made of"?

"Ahhh Madam, I wish to apologize for my rudeness, and any slight I may have caused", he said looking as if he might go to his knees.

"Orichalcum, they are made of orichalcum", Pele says smiling.

"Auntie, wasn't that a metal that was supposed to be from...".

"Atlantis, yes my sweet. They were to have been the blueprint for civilization", she said sadly.

"What happened", said the Professor, his earlier fear overridden by his love of knowledge.

"They became greedy and vile. They forgot their patron, and challenged her power", said Pele.

"Who was their patron", the professor asked.

From Pele's eye, a single tear fell. Turning to face the door, she spoke. "I can provide you with more of this material, it has properties that effect magic, but you will have to learn how to work it".

Seeing my Auntie in pain, I strode over and embraced her from behind. I never realized how small and delicate she was until that moment. She had always appeared like a Titan, and in that moment, I knew, that immortals could feel remorse. Even worse, their everlasting life caused them to feel that remorse, forever. "Auntie stay, for a bit. Let's get a bite, and catch up. Srey is just down the road, and I know she would love to see you. You have got to see her in her uniform, she is so proud of it".

Leaning back against me, luxuriating in the hug, she stood for a moment. "You know your father is the first human that I have cared about since that day. I took care of my people, but he was the first I loved. The first in millennia I loved".

"He knows Auntie. He, no, all of us love you. He once told me of your first meeting. He said that from the first moment he laid eyes upon you, he knew he would die for you, if you asked it. He wasn't afraid of you, because he sensed in you a love. A deep well of creation. When you fought the Walker, when you went to your knees, it enraged him, and healed him. When Srey, and I were brought before you, we felt the same. You may have given us the rings to save our lives, but that isn't why we love you".

Amazingly I hear tears in her voice. "Then why", she asked, the fate of worlds depending on my answer.

"Because, you are worthy of it. You, my creepy Goddess of Fire and Lightning, are worthy of LOVE, and as my father Talon would say. Your FAMILY." Turning in my arms, she embraced me, for a long time, the heat of her body burned into me, but I didn't care. Immortal, almost forgotten by history, a meme on the internet, I embraced one of the most powerful beings in creation. One who even angels respected. I marveled at one of such power, with no ego. One who gave up her rule over mankind, yet still needed love. "Let's go get a burger". My respect for my teacher only increased, as while we stood, he had made himself scarce, leaving without a word. Smart man, I would catch up with him tomorrow.

"They have Kua Aina here", she asked.

"No Auntie, but they do have Sonic. You're going to love it".

Walking out of the building together, we went into the parking lot to my pickup. A 1961 FORD, fleet side that had once belonged to Talon. I loved this truck. With a 312 Mercury, police interceptor engine, and points ignition. My magic didn't even phase it. Occasionally, I had to replace the points, and set them, but a match book and a Phillips screwdriver was all I needed. We drove up to Srey's Military school.

Once there I talked to the Commandant, but he was cool. An old Vietnam vet, who had seen the impossible. When Srey had enrolled, he had met with my Father Talon. Warriors, he was one that my Father was going to come for, once we could shield him from the Other's. Waisted training children, he would be some real asset training warriors.

Srey entered the office, and when seeing Pele, she bolted forward into her arms. She had changed since I had last seen her. She had cut her long hair down, until she was almost bald. Funny though, it made her more attractive. She had matured, and her slim frame, accented her breasts.

The Commandant sets for a moment. Then left, admonishes us to have Srey back before reveille. Srey is a Jade Court vampire, no problem, she can replenish on me. We go out to my truck, and Srey and Pele are attached at the hip. We go for burgers.

Going to the nearest mall, we exited the truck, and as we walk towards the entrance, we are stopped by a girl. Blond haired, in an old-fashioned dress, accompanied by a huge hulk of a man. I Immediately was interested as he was the kind of man you cannot ignore. Well at least if you are a woman. If you like bad boys, and we all do, he was the epitome of bad. Built, as Talon would say, like a brick shit house. He hovered over the young lady like a doting father.

"Excuse me, can I help you", I asked, thoroughly intrigued?

The young girl speaks. "Hello, you don't know me, but my name is Ivy. The gentleman beside me is my bodyguard, Mr. Kinkaid. It has come to my attention that your father wishes to ask a question of me, and I wished to meet with the members of his family to ascertain whether I should answer his question. There is little written about the man, other than the White Counsel reports that drip with fear, but I have seen some reports from the Jade Court that praise him."

Walking over to her PELE, goes to one knee, and embraces her. "Hello Oracle, it has been a long time". Her bodyguard tenses until he realizes than his charge has fully embraced the situation, and is in no danger.

"Pele", says the Archive, and gives herself to the hug.

"My little sweet", Pele says, and hugs the archive. "How are you holding up", she asks.

"It is hard, but people like Wizard Dresden have made it better".

"Excellent! These are my granddaughters, Courtney, and Srey. If you have any question about the veracity of their father, let me set your mind at ease. He is all he presents himself as. Besides that, we are going shopping, and then for lunch. Please accompany us".

"Shopping", she said?

"Girl, who buys your clothes", I said. "You look like something out of the fifties".

"Mr. Kinkaid takes care of all that", she said easily.

"Really", I said, looking at Mr. Kinkaid. "That is the best you could do"?

"I am a bodyguard, not a fashion designer", he says with dignity. "The clothes I buy are functional, and easy to move in".

"I'll bet he even has you wearing grandma panties", I said looking disgusted. "How old are you girl"?

"In this body, I am sixteen", Ivy said looking down at her dress.  
"Sixteen, and you let a man dress you"?

"Mr. Kinkaid has been most diligent in taking care of me", Ivy says.

"So, you are not allowed to dress the way you wish", I ask.

"It has never been a problem, seriously I have never really thought about it".

"Victory Secrets", said Srey.

"Yes, and then Forever 21", I said horrified that any 16-year-old girl would be dressed like this.

Walking into the mall, we reach Victoria Secrets. "First we have to get you some lingerie. Then some clothes than don't make you look weird", I said.

"I'm only here to ascertain whether I should help your father or not", Ivy says.

"That may be so, but I can't let you walk around looking like this, we have got to upgrade your wardrobe. Mr. Kinkaid, would you care to accompany us inside"?

Looking at the shop windows, of mannequins modeling the latest lingerie. "No, I think I'll wait out here", he said.

Entering the shop, I immediately focus on the outfits that I know will drive Sigrum mad. I'm still not sure whether I'm gay or not, especially after seeing Mr. Kinkaid. I think love and sexual attraction is about how much you revere a person. Ivy is lost, but Srey guides her over to more practical lingerie. I know who Ivy is, and people in the store don't realize that these are the two of the most powerful individuals in the world, and here they are, shopping for underwear. I love my sister, but she scares me.

Pele is in a whole different world, and gravitates to the sexiest garments. At one point, she comes out of the changing room in an outfit that even makes the proprietor draw in her breath. Pele could be a super-model. Her vivacious figure a statement in sexuality.

As I said, my sister Srey has changed. Her slim oriental figure had become lush. It was like she had had breast enhancement surgery. Yet I know she hadn't. Totally unconscious about her loveliness. She helped Ivy, who whether she knew it or not was a bombshell. They were in a deep conversation, and seemed oblivious to all around them. In a way, it was kind of scary. Two such powerful beings giggling like the young girls they were. Who together could destroy the world.

Leaving the store with our purchases, we meet Kinkaid.

"Ladies, if you have shopped enough for the moment, I think it's time for a bite".

"Let's go to the Varsity", says Ivy. "From reviews in the local newspapers I hear they have the best food".

Entering the Varsity, a prissy looking employee asks us if we have a reservation. Before we answer a man comes over and whispers into his ear. A total transformation appears, and a young lady leads us to a table. There I see the Baron Marcone seated. Gesturing for us to sit down he speaks.

"Ruby, these people are my guests, take good care of them."

"Baron, we did not expect to see you here", I said.

"I would be remiss in my duties if I did not track the people that were a threat to my people", he says, straitening his tie.

"You feel we are a threat", I say, pulling out a chair.

"I know it", he says.

"Well sweet cheeks, it's beyond your pay grade", says PELE. "Be gone".

"Madam, I respond poorly to threats", Marcon says.

"I do not threaten, but this is a conversation that does not concern you".

"And who young lady might you be", Marcone says, in a chilly voice.

"Ah, Mr. Marcone may I introduce you to my Aunty, Pele, Goddess of Lightning and Fire", I said with a certain amount of force. "And of course, you know my sister Srey, Princess of the Jade Court"?

Srey bowed in a courtly manner. "How many people should I kill sister if this man doesn't vacate out table", Srey asked sweetly.

We were saved from any unpleasantness as Gard appeared, and coming over whispered into Marcone's ear. Give the man credit, he didn't flinch. Standing up and settling his jacket he said. "Well ladies, far be it from me to interrupt your day out. Your tab here is on the house, but Madam Pele, if at some point you have the time. I would like to talk with you. There may be a few things we have in common".

"Mr. Marcone", says Pele sweetly. "Give my family what they want, and don't cheat them. There is nothing you must discuss with me that has any worth. Now if you would like to take me dancing, and give me tribute, well that is a whole different issue".

"Madam, what is your need", Marcone says confused.

Stepping over to him, she whispers into his ear, and I swear to God, he blushes. Pele smiles a smile, one that is as old as time.

"Lady, my only purpose is to introduce you to the one that I promised to your father. She was most curious as to the people she would be working for".

Standing next to Marcone is an elegant beauty. A light skinned black women, tall, dressed in a tank top and flower print skirt. The word that came to Courtney's mind was Nubian. Long, tall and beautiful.

"This is Kelly, my financial adviser".

"Hello Kelly, I'm Courtney, and this is, Pele, Srey, Ivy, and her body guard Mr. Kinkaid".

Giving a lovely bow rather than handshakes, Kelly in a beautiful voice says. "I am very pleased to meet you. I have been informed by Mr. Marcone that your father requires capital, and access to weapons. Personally, I was rather dubious about these transactions, but it seems that it is a good cause, and your father has access to unlimited wealth".

"Thinking about how much money you can make. Is that it", I asked acerbically.

"No Miss Talon, I see several days into the future, so if I decided that I wanted to be fabulously wealthy, all I would need to do is play the stock market. Miss Guard has filled me in to the purpose that your father has in mind with these funds, and that, my dear, I can totally support".

"Ladies, it seems as though I have some prior commitments, so I shall leave you to your discussions", Marcone says as he rises from the table.

"And I as well, I have a significant amount of your father's gold that I need to get working, but it has been a pleasure to meet you. Please tell your father that my office is always open, and I am most interested in meeting with him. At his convenience, of course".

"Miss Kelly, I will tell him, and I will also tell him that I think you will be a welcome addition to our family". For a moment I saw Kelly tear up at my comments. Coming to me with an unexpected hug.

"Thank you, Courtney, I have no family, but I think that I would like to be part of yours".

"You are going to love my mother and father Kelly, and I know they will love you. They are the best at bringing in strays".

"Strays"?

"Any one who is shunned, anyone who needs help. My father will accept. I know because of your talents you have probably had dealings with the White counsel. I know the fear, but with the allegiance with my father. Those fears are gone. Between him, Pele, and Mab, those fuckers can go pound sand. Alone with that, we have a teacher, Bob, who can help you grow your talents. Sister, welcome to the Family".

Walking away from the table, Sigrum takes a moment to hug, and kiss me before she follows her Boss. Sitting at the table, I remember why we are here. "So, Ivy, do you have the incantation to protect people from being infected by Nemesis"?

"There is only one problem. I could write down the incantation, but there is only one person alive who could speak it, me. I know that I am not supposed to interfere with history. Beyond that it takes a sacrifice, "Ivy said quietly.

"A sacrifice, you mean like cut their throat, tear out their heart"?

"No, they must be infected by the Other, and when completed they will be changed. Not the Other, and not themselves", Ivy says looking at her hot wings.

"Then it cannot be one of the Jade Court. All of them would volunteer, but they cannot be infected", Srey said sadly.

"No Srey, and worst then that, they must know they are infected, and choose to end it".

"I would do so to end their threat", I said without thinking.

"You must talk with your father ", Ivy says. "The only one at risk is your Mother, and I know that your father would never risk her".

"No, he would not. It's quite possible that he would destroy the world to save her", I said, remembering my adopted parents attitude towards each other. "

"But if we could find such a person, the spell would end Nemesis ability to control people on this plane. In an instant all their influence would be gone", Ivy says as she dips her French fries into catsup.

Clearing his throat, Ivy's bodyguard speaks." I f they had the chance to end this evil. Why wouldn't they"?

"Mr. Body guard, my father has already handed the Outsider's their biggest defeat. Along with the Jade Court, they have stung them. Before that he gave his life to protect his country. Now he knows the bigger picture, and he has done something that no other has done. He has decided to end this threat. To protect us he would end reality. You have never met him, but once you do you will see".

"See what", Kinkaid asks?

"He is a monster", Srey says, as she eats her hot wings.

"Our monster", I say with complete certainty. "My father would do anything to protect us, absolutely anything. He is not bound by convention, nor pity. He has extended his protection to all mankind. The Outsiders are his threat. Thus, they must die."

"You are not making my decision any easier ", Ivy says, breaking off a piece of bread, and slathering it with butter. "There are conditions, conditions that uphold reality, that your father is unaware of."

"Unaware of, how so"?

"I cannot tell you, but it could be catastrophic. I mean in a Biblical sense."

"How so"?

"End of the world, end of reality, how so", Ivy says calmly. "Your father is introducing new ideas. He is bringing Mankind into the fight. He has shown his absolute hatred of the Outsiders, and his ability to destroy them. It may not be the best option".

"Not the best option how. It occurs to me that any path that destroys them would be good".

"No", Ivy says. " There is more to this story then you know".

.


	3. Chapter 3

After dealing with her family, and Ivy. Courtney, after driving Srey back to her school, and bidding good bye to her Auntie, was tired. Driving home she decided to stop at her favorite coffee shop. A good cup of dark roast Columbian, and the enthusiastic support of Pop, made up her mind.

The coffee shop in question was called Beaner's, not so odd when you considered the sole proprietor was a young slender Mexican-American gentleman, with a sense of humor, and to Courtney's sense, the possibility of becoming a powerful wizard. He had no idea, but Courtney was sure that one day it would manifest. Considering the White Counsel's record with such individuals, she wanted to shuttle him off to her father, as soon as it manifested. Male wizards without guidance, didn't have a great track record, but this good hearted young man showed no desire to become a monster.

He called himself T.J., Tijuana Jones, and besides him, only two other young ladies, obviously Mexican, worked in his shop. Gentle, and well mannered, he made a killer cup of coffee, but for Courtney's companion there was another draw. Pop's best friend lived here. A small Siamese cat, named Samantha.

Whenever they came, Pop and Samantha played, and T.J. always had treats for the two. For all present, the antics of the two small creatures, Samantha was a runt, unusually small, was uplifting. The Least Weasel, and his pal, romped across the room in play. Wrestling, and running, in a most comical fashion, and later ending up curled up together, in a basket on the counter sleeping.

Entering the shop, Courtney noticed, that it was past closing time, 10pm. "Hey, T.J.", she says. "You still got some coffee in that pot"?

"You bet Court. Did you bring Pop. Sam has been all kinds of depressed without her friend".

Unzipping her bag, she reached for Pop, to find him gone. Looking around she sees him on a shelf, and chuckles. "Where is Sam", she says? Whereupon he pounces behind the counter. A scuffling sound comes out, and then from behind the counter, a small Siamese cat, ridden by a tiny Least weasel appear. Rolling on the ground, in a mock fight, the two diminutive creatures play. Both T.J., and Courtney smile.

Their good-natured battle ends, when T.J. produces a small bowl of vanilla ice cream, which the two demolish, then curl together for a nap. T.J. continues to finish cleaning, while Courtney, lost in thought, drinks her coffee. T.J. being a long-time friend is quiet, as he knows Courtney is much more than an attractive young lady. Whenever he is in her presence, his inner sight shows her to be glowing with an incredible amount of light. She is a "Mujeres Poderousas de Magia", as his grandmother had told him one day when Courtney had come in and she had been there. A person to be respected. Of that he had no doubt.

The small bell on the shop door rang, as three gentleman, two in turtleneck sweaters, and one in a business suit entered the shop. T.J. had already put out the "CLOSED", sign. Walking around the counter, he spoke. "Excuse me gentleman, but we are closed". Walking toward them to escort them out. One of the turtlenecks turned and locked the door while the other pulled down the shades.

Behind him he heard a hiss, as Sam, no longer sleeping bounds in front of him.

"Do not resist", says the one in the business suit in a dry reptilian voice. He raises his hands, and T.J. can feel something, a building of energy. Also, behind him, he feels another building of energy, like a fire against his back. Courtney steps up next to him, and she felt as if she was like a warm lamp, now she was like a fire. He notices, that in her hands she holds a for real sword, of Norse design.

"Pardon me,", she says. "But it seems you have made a mistake", she says in a hard voice that T.J. has never heard. "This one belongs to my father, The Baron of Montana. You may leave now, with no insult, but if you persist", she shrugs and loosens her shoulders.

"I feel no mark upon him", says the reptile. "He is free to collect".

"Collect"! "Court, what the hell is he talking about".

"Head for the rear exit", she whispers aside. Louder she speaks. "Well it seems as though you have come at the same time that I have come to collect him". "You will yield him to me".

"Young lady I do not know your name, but you are outnumbered here. You shall yield him to me"!

"No shithead, I don't think I shall", and with those words the suited man threw a ball of light at Courtney. He didn't quite understand when it broke apart on a shield, that Bob the Skull had said could not be broken by any being he had seen. Courtney slashed out with her Ulfberht sword, and the suit barely missed being decapitated. His two accomplices moved freakishly quickly towards her, but one suddenly was having trouble breathing, and blood erupted from his mouth. Pop, inside his lungs tore at them from the inside, moving towards the heart.

The second stepped forward, and Courtney ran him through. He embraced her in his powerful arms, and only her shield kept him from crushing her. Leaning down hard, the unnaturally sharp sword, dissected the creature, splitting it in half, in a spray of blood through It's genital area. As the two halves fell, the sorcerer bolted out the back door, after T.J. Courtney throwing a knife edged plane at it's legs was blocked. A huge explosion of energy thrown back in the door made her duck, and throw out her shields to protect Pop, and Samantha. Encompassing the energy so it wouldn't destroy a city block was hard, but what to do with the energy was the question. The question was answered when a small runt kitten jumped on the ball, and "ATE IT". A small voice in her mind. "Save him".

Courtney leaped through the door to see the reptilian dragging T. J. bodily up the alley. With a word of force borrowed from Dresden and enforced from her godmother Mab. "Infringa", she breathed, and the chill of winter rushed down the alley, to catch the reptile by surprise. Raising an obsidian dagger, it began to chant. Courtney, mistress of force, threw out a plane that threw the reptilian away, but not before the dagger glowed an evil red. On her shoulder a familiar weight. "Pop fuck him up", she says. Then with a burst of light he is gone.

T.J. laid still as Courtney kneeled beside him. Reaching into her gym bag she removed the small, golden skull, and summoned BOB. If anyone could help it would be him, and in less time then it normally took he was there.

"Hey, Court, what's shaking", Bob said cockily. Then as he surveyed the situation, he again spoke. "Courtney, why are you kneeling next to a corpse"?

"Bob, the fucking Formor, tried to take him. We fought, and the fucker killed him", Courtney sobbed.

Bob looking closely saw something surprising. "Ahh Court, he's still breathing". Then with a closer look he saw the true travesty. "Court, he separated his soul from his body. He's not dead, In fact". Bob looked around, and there a few feet away stood a ghost.

"Am, I dead", said the young man, when another voice spoke.

From the back door of the café, a small cat emerged, slowly changing into a sloe- eyed, dark, beautiful young women. Totally naked, and unconscious about the fact, she strolled up to the ghost, and embraced it.

"Samantha", asked the ghost, confused.

"Yes, and no", said the young woman. "I am your cat Samantha, but I am also an Egyptian god. Companion to Nephitrie, loved by Hatshepsut, I came to America because my own people had forgotten me. Their new religion one of violence and hate. T.J. you are not dead, but we must find this necromancer, and have him restore you".

"Bob", Courtney says questionably?

"My Lady", Bob says, in a voice of respect that Courtney has never seen before.

Walking over to Courtney, the young lady reaches out her hand for the small skull.

Courtney, not understanding draws power.

Knelling, the young women totally disarms her. "Please".

"It's OK Court", Bob says

Then as Courtney hands her the skull, T.J. draws a deep breath, and stands up.

Samantha nods. "Until you restore T.J. to his body, you will inhabit it".

Bob is aghast, as for the first time he feels. He has possessed, but this is different. This time he is real. Flesh and blood.

'I can't ", Bob says, as the emotions cascade down upon him.

"You must", says the small Egyptian girl. "Or he will die, and I will destroy you", she says quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Srey had finished her last year at the military school, with honors, and been recommended to attend the military academy at Annapolis. There for four years she had majored in military strategy, and geopolitical science, with top honors. At the end, top of her class she was given her choice of orders. That choice had been BUDS training. A training that no women had ever completed, nor had even qualified for.

"Today was a historic day for the United States Navy, as for the first time, a woman would be pinned as a Navy SEAL", the Master Chief thought. He gave the girl credit, as this class had been particularly brutal due to her presence. Only 10 men and she had survived to Hell Week, also giving her another first. The first female Honor Man, in history. They bonded into a team, with her as their officer, as none he had ever seen. Through the subsequent phases, were more than outstanding, with one of the highest scores ever seen. Training cadre, who at first were appalled at a woman reaching so far, had one and all been converted to her supporters, as she proved herself over and over in the difficult courses. Any lingering thought that she was here with any other purpose than to become a warrior were dispelled, when she had officially requested that her name, and likeness not be released to the press, and she had flat turned down the Navy's request to become some kind of poster child for recruiting. Backed by a venerable SEAL Captain, her wishes were granted, and at this ceremony no press, nor photographers were present. Only the families of the graduating, and the Commanding officer of Special Forces, General Downing were in attendance. As the 10 men and Ensign Srey, she had turned down advancement to LTJG, stood in ranks. The General, walked up to each, one by one, and pinned them with their pistol and trident, he congratulated each, finally ending up at the last one. Standing before Ens. Talon, he stood quietly holding her pin, at eye level.

"Ensign, I hold before you a symbol", he said. "A symbol of men, uncompromising men, who have dedicated their lives to this country. Warriors, both envied and reviled. Warriors of dark, and light. Patriots, willing to give their lives without question to protect this nation, the Constitution upon which it was founded, and freedom throughout the world. Before I give you this honor, I wish to have you tell me why, exactly you deserve it"?

Srey stood quietly for a moment. Then met the Generals eyes, her brown agate eyes held no fear, no doubt. "Because sir, I have fucking earned it", she said quietly. "Because no one who has earned this has ever been found wanting, because there are people to protect, and that sir is what I will do". The old warrior met her eyes unflinching, and only four people present recognized the soul gaze initiated.

In the crowd, Jinn and Talon recognized the soul gaze commencing, startled they both moved forward. Ready to try to mitigate the damage, but there was no need.

Srey saw the General, in Vietnam era uniform, M-16 in hand fighting a fight he could not win. With every victory, he was pulled back by some unseen force, and children died. A silver chain about his throat, binding him to his orders, and a nation of people, no three nations, decimated and tortured. The chain dragged him away. The fierce resolve that it would never happen again.

The General, saw Srey, at the valley, the fight against the outsiders, her as a child, in fear, locked in a pink room. Yet never surrendering, her absolute goal to destroy all that would threaten mankind. The soul gaze ended, as if It never happened. The General seemed unfazed by sights that would have horrified most men. Why? Because he had been there.

Gently he reached forward, and gently pinned the pistol and trident to Srey's uniform. Starting to walk away he turned. "Welcome warrior", he said.

I didn't know what happened, and as the command was given to fall out, the families of the new minted SEALS, came forward to congratulate them. Watching Ensign Talon, I saw an older man, with iron colored hair come forward, in a short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots, step forward to embrace her. As he did, he exposed his inner biceps, and an electric shock ran through me. It wasn't possible. Exposed was a tattoo, one I also had, that no other living person should ever have. The SEAL, pistol, and trident eclipsed by a pentagram, 666 underneath. That would mean? Then I saw her, her white blond hair flowing to small of her back, and I had no doubt. Christ, he was dead. Then SHE saw me and I froze.

"Master Chief Stein", she called, and ran towards me. Visions of her with an pulwar butchering insurgents, made me tense, but before I could defend myself she was upon me, throwing herself into a huge hug, and kisses upon my face.

"Oh my God, I was told you were dead", Jinn said.

Despite my fear, I luxuriated in the hug, memories running rampant in my brain. I knew what this woman was capable of, and I also knew that she had saved my life many times. I loved her, I had betrayed her. The shame encompassed me, and then around us both came a pair of strong male arms, as Talon embraced us both. His head, on a level with mine, over his diminutive wife, came to rest, forehead to forehead, to mine. A benediction, I had never felt such love, like the son I had never know. I locked eye to eye with this dangerous man and saw tears of joy in his eyes. My God, he doesn't know, I thought.

In my memories, I was thrown back. Back to a time that was simple. I remember missions were Jinn continually showed up and fought beside us. The time I finally recognized her and gave her a uniform and rifle to match ours, she had embraced me then, and I still held her in my mind.

In that timeless embrace, another voice came through, as Srey approached us, and Talon her father, released us to embrace his daughter. The sight for some reason was awesome. Like Titans embracing. A moment in history never to be forgotten.

Another voice spoke, and General Downing, accompanied by Captain Tilley, Commander of Special Operations Navy approached.

"Ensign Talon, a word if you please", said Captain Tilly, and then froze.

For a moment time seemed as though time had stopped. Then suddenly as if unnoticed, a woman, stepped forward, accompanied by a rather large man with a beard. Beautiful, beyond belief, a white-haired woman came forward, to embrace Srey. Time has seemed to stop, except for Talon, Jinn, Srey, myself, and for some odd reason, Captain Tilley.

"Mab, you came,", says Srey delightedly.

"Of course, my dear, this is a momentous occasion".

I chanced to look at Captain Tilley, expecting him to be puzzled, when Mab, released Srey, and stepped over to embrace him.

"Hi imp", he says. A smile upon his face.

"Hi, anvil", she says, a smile upon her face.

"You are still beautiful", he says.

"You are still handsome", she says. "Old though".

"I am mortal, of course I'm getting older".

"You didn't need to", Mab says pensively.

"Dear, she needed me more than you," .

"I love her too", Mab says. "But she needed you more than I, she offered to die. But even I could not let her go".

"You are wise my queen", he says. "This girl is yours", he asks seriously?

"She is mine, she is my goddaughter", Mab says quietly.

"No", says Tilley. "She is mine".

Mab trying to draw back, but the man restrains her. Talon seeing this starts to re-act but stops as he knows that Mab cannot be restrained. For a moment he is puzzled, then he realizes that Mab wants to be restrained by this man.

"Dear heart", Tilley says. "She will do as she will, she will be one of us, a warrior. Even her father will not gainsay her", looking towards me.

"Talon", says Mab, questionably?

"My Lady", I said. "My daughter chooses her own path, and I will defend it."

For a moment Mab stands bound in the arms of a mortal who cannot restrain her, and then surprisingly she nods, and embraces the man. To Master Chief Stein's eyes, she seems younger, more vulnerable. She luxuriates in the embrace. The powerful SEAL captain also seems exalted, as one embracing his greatest love.

He knows fear as the being known as Mab breaks the embrace, and her eyes turn to him. She frowns. "You should be dead", she says lightly. "You only breath now because they were not my vassels when you betrayed them".

"I had no choice", I said hardly believing that I could respond.

"You could have died", Mab says flatly.

"Then we all would be dead", I said angerly. "We are not, we survived, I will tell Talon of my part in this, but it was the only way he could have survived".

"Hope that he does" Mab says?

"My life is his to take. I am happy that is so, because otherwise he would be dead, and I would have to face Jinn".

Mab laughs merrily. "Well yes, there is that".

I shudder thinking of Jinn, drenched in blood, butchering the attackers of a girls school. Knowing now what she was, the shear will power of her not feeding on them, turning her into a vampire. Even her vengeance tempered by her love of Talon.

"You know I can hear what you are saying", Talon says quietly. Jinn stands next to him nodding her head.

"How", Mab says? When another figure enters the mix.

A beautiful, buxom Polynesian woman in a floral print dress steps up. Srey squeals in a wholly young girl way and throws herself into the embrace of her Auntie. PELE, goddess of fire and lightning has arrived.

"Auntie, this is such a surprise. I thought you couldn't come"?

"My little sweet. Your sister, my Goddaughter Cheyenne, is watching things", she says.

"My Lady", Talon says. "Is that wise"?

"Baron Talon, your daughter is more then powerful enough. In fact, she takes joy in this power, and I believe right now she is expanding the Big Island. Though the property owners in her path may not approve. Frankly I have been meaning to do this, but your daughter did it in such a way that no one died".

"Now back to this betrayal", Talon says. A note in his voice that sends shivers down my spine.

"Alright, FUCK IT, I blew you up", I said. Ready to be annihilated. I certainly didn't expect laughter.

"Peter, we know", Jinn says. Coming over to embrace me. "You saved our life's".

Captain Tilley joined the conversation. "I learned later about the CIA's interest, but was too late to intervene"

Mab intertwined with the Captain smiles." We knew of Talon then. Pele and I. Your actions only hastened his purpose towards us. In fact, it solidified it".

I couldn't help myself. "You fucking BITCH! You used me to bring him to you"?

"Watch your tongue Mortal", Mab says. Then Jinn steps up into her face and pushes her back.

"No Mab, you don't get to bully this man".

Then again, I remember Jinn, fighting beside us, saving my ass. I blew up her man to get them out of the fight. I may have been wrong. Anyone trying to kill these two had better have a nuke.

"He saved us both", Jinn says, Talon stepping up behind her his arms around her waist.

"My Lady", he says in his deep voice. "I know what he has done".

Fear courses through me. This is absolutely the one man you don't want pissed at you.

"And I forgive him".

The silence after that remark was deafening. In my soul something moved, and for the first time in many years I felt whole. In a way I missed the guilt, in a way I felt cheated, like I deserved a punishment long overdue.


End file.
